


Viewers Welcome

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [13]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Caring Jason Todd, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay has an idea for a way to play into Tim's humiliation kink.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Viewers Welcome

Jason and Tim were kissing slowly without any real direction, when Jason pulled back. "I been thinkin', baby. 'Bout your little humiliation kink."

Tim, predictably, blushed, and Jason grinned, running a hand over his cheek.

"You're so cute."

Tim made a small sound. "What about it?"

" _Well_ , I had an idea about how to...play into it better. I did some research and found a sex club nearby — very discreet, nobody would have to know we went there."

Tim was quiet for a moment. "And people there would…" he whispered finally, "watch you fuck me? Watch you call me a whore?" 

"Yeah," Jason said quietly. "We don't have to, but I thought you might like it." 

"No, I think...I think I do. God, they'd— they'd all see me being such a fucking slut for you, getting off on you hitting me. They'd all know." The blush across his face was darkening. 

"Yeah, they would," Jason said. "Every one of them is gonna know just what a sick, twisted little slut you are." 

Tim's breath hitched, and Jason kissed him.

• × •

The club was clean with somewhat low lighting, and the person at the front desk was friendly, checking that they had paperwork from their doctors proving they had no STIs if they wanted to participate in any group activities, which they weren't planning to, but which they had brought anyway.

They found an empty room and on the door was a rectangular board split horizontally into five blocks with a magnetic arrow on it. The blocks said 'Vacant,' 'Private Event,' 'Viewers Welcome,' 'Participants Welcome,' and 'Cleaning Up,' and Jason moved the arrow to 'Viewers Welcome'.

Inside the room was a padded sex bench in the middle and a table to the side with a massive pump bottle of lube, a sectioned basket of varying sizes, textures, colors, and flavors of condoms, a paddle, a flogger, a blindfold, leather handcuffs, a roll of paper towels, and a spray bottle of disinfectant underneath a sign taped to the wall that said 'Please wipe down any equipment you use!' with a smiley face. There was a sink in the corner and a trash bin below it, and against the other wall was a long row of lockers, stacked two high, with a key on a lanyard hanging from each padlock. A few folding chairs were scattered around the room and a few more were folded up against the wall.

"Damn, they've thought of everything, huh," Jason said.

Tim looked around the room. "Guess so."

There was a light knock and then the door opened.

"Hey," a young woman said, stepping in. "You're looking for viewers, right?"

"Yeah," Jason said nervously. "Uh, yeah. We just got here."

"Don't worry about it, take your time," she said, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"You okay, baby?" Jason asked, stroking a hand down Tim's arm.

"Mm," Tim nodded and then pulled away, heading toward the lockers and stripped his shirt off.

Jason stripped himself too and then followed Tim over and shoved his clothes and boots into a locker, putting the key around his neck and locking the padlock.

He heard the door open again and someone else come in, but he didn't look back as he skated his hands over Tim's hips and then turned him all the way toward him, leaning down to kiss him. Jason started moving them the few feet back toward the sex bench as they kissed, and he picked Tim up by the hips when they reached it, setting him on top. Tim immediately wrapped his legs around Jason's hips, and Jason swung one leg over the bench, bending forward and pushing Tim back onto it.

He slid his hands over Tim's body, tracing over the side of his ass and under his thighs, finally breaking away from his mouth to kiss down his neck. He ran his fingers over the slightly raised marks from the belt last night, briefly pressing on them and Tim gasped.

"Fuck me like this."

Jason kept kissing over Tim's neck as he responded. "On your back? You sure, baby? These benches are sorta made for you to be on your front."

"I know," Tim said, before gasping again, clenching one hand in Jason's hair and baring his neck further for him. " _Ohh_ , I don't care, I wanna be on my back."

"Okay, baby." Jason pulled back, ignoring the bereft whine from Tim, and dropped another kiss on his lips before pushing lightly at the legs around his hips. "Gotta let me go for a minute."

Tim reluctantly released him and looked around the room. More people had come in while they'd been kissing and there were now seven people around the edges of the room, watching. He realized now that he was here that he had no idea what was a usual crowd for this sort of thing. Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? Surely not more than that… Then again, there were — he counted quickly — thirty lockers just in this one room. Was that normal or was that like just in case it was crowded?

Jason turned his face up to his with a gentle hand on his cheek. "Why do you look like you're running numbers in your head?" He asked quietly, with a small smile.

"Because I was running numbers in my head," he admitted.

Jason laughed. "And this is why I fuck you — to get you out of that head." He leaned down and kissed Tim on the lips before pulling away just enough to speak, softly enough that the others in the room couldn't hear them. "Are you okay? Do you wanna stop?"

Tim shook his head and kissed him again. "I'm good."

"Okay, baby," he said, stroking his hand over his side. "Gonna tie you up now."

Tim automatically crossed his wrists above his head and Jason chuckled and kissed him again. "Good boy. Got you trained."

He stuck out his tongue and Jason slapped his cheek lightly — more of a warning tap with a gentle push to the side than anything — before going around the bench behind him. "Bend your elbows, baby." Jason bent his arms behind his head and buckled the leather cuffs around one wrist, looping them around a leg of the bench, and then buckling the other around his other wrist.

He then went back to the table and pumped a generous amount of lube into his hand, and then spread it over both of his hands, getting back between Tim's legs. Tim lifted his legs up, pulling them back toward his chest, and Jason slid two fingers over Tim's hole before pushing them in.

" _Unhhh_."

Jason grinned, spreading his fingers and pushing them deeper, and starting to stroke his own cock with his other hand. "Yeah, you like that stretch, don't you?"

Tim's breath caught and he pushed his hips up against Jason's fingers.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought, you little slut." Jason let go of his cock to plant his hand beside Tim's head, continuing to finger him as he leant down to kiss him and began to thrust his cock into the cradle where Tim's thigh met his hip. Tim moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jason's mouth and rolling his hips up against him.

After a few minutes, Jason slid his fingers out of Tim and shifted onto his forearm, clenching his hand in Tim's hair and kissing him harder as he reached down and lined himself up before slowly pushing in. Tim's legs squeezed against his sides, his heels digging into the bottom of Jason's ass, and Jason started to kiss over his jaw and down his neck as Tim turned his face away, gasping for air.

"Oh shit. _Fuck_ ," he gasped, eyes squeezed shut, trying to adjust to the stretch.

Jason pulled his hips back slowly and started to fuck him.

" _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_ " Tim got out as Jason started to pick up the pace, fucking him harder. "Oh, Jay, _Jay_."

Jason bit the base of his throat and Tim let out a long moan that turned high pitched at the end when Jason started sucking.

"Look at you, _listen_ to you, such a needy fucking whore for me aren't you? Listen to how much you're fucking loving it."

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Tim sobbed.

"Say it," Jason practically purred. "Tell everybody what a needy slut you are for me."

Tim clenched his eyes shut, flushing pink. " _Unhh mmn_ d-don't— I— I can't."

"I think you can, baby," Jason murmured. "Go on. Tell everybody."

Tim whimpered and opened his eyes, looking around the room, and _holy shit_ there were at least fifteen people in here now. He let his head fall back to the bench. Oh god, he was really going to do this, wasn't he? He clenched his eyes shut again, flushing bright red as he choked out, barely audible, "I'm just a needy little slut for you."

"Oh baby," Jason said, "I know you can say it louder than that. I don't think they heard you."

Tim clenched his fists, pulling at his cuffs, and swallowed hard. " _I'm just a needy little slut for you_." He forced out, projecting his voice.

Oh god _oh god oh god oh god_ his skin felt like it was on fucking _fire_ , he felt like he was melting right down into a puddle of distilled shame, and fuck it was horrible and awful and _so fucking good_ , like finally scratching an itch he'd had his entire goddamn life that he'd just never quite been able to reach. God he was so fucking hard right now, he could feel a puddle of precome dripping down the side of his stomach.

"That's right, baby, that's what I thought."

" _Auhnnn, Jason, Jason,_ _ **Jason**_." Fuck, Tim felt like he was gonna fly apart and all he could get out was Jason's name and hope he understood.

"I know, I know baby. I've got you. It felt good, didn't it? As good as you thought?"

"Better," Tim sobbed out. "So much better."

Jason slammed his hips forward harder, fucking him faster.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Fuck yeah," Tim said, his words turning into a groan halfway through.

His head fell back, eyes shut, and he let Jason rail him within an inch of his life.

"Look at them," Jason rasped in his ear, what felt like aeons later. "They all know what a dirty, twisted, sick little slut you are. They all _know_. They're all watching you pant and moan for my cock like a bitch in heat. They saw how much you _liked_ the pain, being stretched so far, being bitten, marked, _claimed_. They all know that I fucking own you, don't I? You're just my little toy slut."

Tim shivered, still panting, and finally opened his eyes again, forcing himself to do what Jason said and _look_. _Fuck_. There had to be over twenty people in the room, several of whom were openly masturbating, and all of whom had their attention right on him, because he was the star of the fucking show. Oh god, they really all _had_ seen him coming apart on Jason's cock, begging for more, _harder_ — they really did all know just what a desperate fucking slut he was. He could feel his skin flushing red. And goddammit, there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it, he couldn't stop being a slut for Jason's cock if his life depended on it, it was just too fucking _good_ —

Jason's cock nailed his prostate and he gave a deep, wanton moan, flushing darker as he realized everyone had just fucking heard it— oh shit ohshitohshit. He tightened his stomach muscles and clenched his thighs, forcing his brain away from the thought so he didn't come.

"You almost just came from that, didn't you?" Jason said. "From the humiliation?"

Tim whimpered.

"Use your big boy words."

"Yes," Tim whispered.

Jason clucked his tongue. "Complete sentences, please. Tell me what you just did."

"I— I almost came from the humiliation," Tim said, voice still at a whisper.

" _Louder_."

Tim clenched his eyes shut, feeling every set of eyes in the room on him like thirty sets of laser beams burning into his skin. " _I almost came from the humiliation_ ," he said clearly, feeling a fresh wave of shame washing over him. And _nngh fuck_ that brought him right back to the edge again. He let out a sob.

"That's right, whore, you deserve to be put in your place."

Oh fuck, Tim really couldn't last much longer like this, he _had_ to come.

" _Unh_ , well then do it. Come on, you can fuck me better than that," he gasped out. 

Hilarious, since he really couldn't _imagine_ being fucked better than he was currently being fucked. Absolutely zero notes, no room for improvement, A plus. It was all he could think of to goad Jason with, though, so he said it.

Jason hauled off and slapped him across the face. "What was that, bitch?

Tim grinned. Fuck yeah, _that's_ what he was looking for. If he was lucky, smiling would piss Jason off more too. " _Ahhh_ , said— said _you can fuck me better than that_."

Jason backhanded him and then tangled his hand in Tim's hair, yanking his head back against the bench, baring his throat and pulling the hair until there were tears in Tim's eyes.

" _Ohh fuck yeah_ ," Tim sobbed out, grinding up against him. "Bite me, bite me, bite me," he babbled, and Jason leaned forward and sank his teeth into Tim's chest just below the collarbone, making Tim's moans reach a new pitch. "Fuck, oh god, yeah, _yeah, yeah, yeah_ ," he chanted in between moans, his hips grinding steadily up against Jason.

"Listen to you, you little whore. Fucking begging for it. Begging to be slapped around and fucking _used_ , aren't you? That's all your broken little self is good for isn't it? And now everybody else knows it too. They know you're just a broken little slut, aren't you?"

Tim came hard with a sob.

"That's right, show me how much you get off on being degraded. My dirty little whore. You want me to breed you now? Want me to breed you and leave you here so everyone can see what a dirty, used slut you are?"

Tim gave a high pitched moan, tears starting to leak out of his eyes and thighs trembling as he desperately tried to grind back up against Jason, riding out the last of his orgasm. " _Ohh_ , come in me, come— _please_."

Jason slammed his hips forward and felt himself come. " _Ahhh fuck_ , that's right baby, feel so fuckin' good for me," he gasped as Tim's ass clenched around him, milking his cock. "God, _ohhh_." He rocked his hips slightly, chasing the aftershocks and tilted his head to catch Tim's lips, kissing him deeply.

He kissed him until he felt Tim start to really cry against him, and he pulled back, face immediately furrowing in concern and his thumbs coming up to wipe away the tears from under his eyes. "Oh, baby, _baby_ , are you okay?"

Tim gave a shaky smile through his tears, nodding. "I'm good, I'm good, I'm just overwhelmed. That was really fucking good."

Jason pushed Tim's hair back from his face and ran his fingers through it, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Let me untie you." He reached around awkwardly, but managed to unbuckle one wrist and then unhooked the handcuffs so he could bring them closer to unbuckle the other wrist.

Tim's arms immediately went up to circle around the back of his neck, gently pulling him down for another kiss. Tim slowly stopped crying as they kissed and slid his hands over Jason's body, letting them explore, tracing over his shoulders, his chest, his waist.

" _Mmmh_ ," he let out into the kiss, tilting his head and opening his mouth wider against Jason's.

They lost track of time as they made out until Jason began to kiss down his neck and Tim opened his eyes and hazily processed that there were still ten or so people watching them.

"'S, uh, still— _mmh_ — still people watchin' us," Tim muttered.

"Well we're still givin' 'em a show," Jason said back before pushing his tongue up along the sensitive area behind Tim's ear.

" _Unhh_ we should clean up and go home. Make out there."

Jason pulled lightly on his earlobe with his teeth. "Okay, baby." He tilted Tim's face back toward him and gave him one last kiss before pulling back. He slid his hands under Tim's thighs and slowly pulled out. "God, look at you," he said, watching his come start to make its way back out for a moment. He kissed the inside of Tim's thigh and then swung his leg over so that he was no longer straddling the bench.

Jason grabbed a couple paper towels and dampened them in the sink and when he turned around, the last few stragglers were quietly exiting the room. "Hey," he called. "Could one of you change the arrow for me?"

"Got it," one of them said, and shut the door.

He started to clean the dried come off of Tim's stomach and chest.

"I love you," Tim sighed.

"I love you too, baby."

Tim pulled him down for another kiss. "This was a fucking _amazing_ idea."


End file.
